It's Love
by LillyAccountabilibuddy
Summary: Stupid Kyle, making Cartman feel this way. First non-songfic. Really short. Warnings inside and such.


_It's Love_

This is the first story I've posted that isn't a songfic. It's a weird story for me, I think. For some reason it just seems different. I like the general idea of it, but I'm not sure how well I did when I put it in format. I hope this one gets reviews, because my last story has yet to get any. *sadface* Anyways, let's get on with this shtuff.

**WARNINGS:** Language

It's REALLY short. Sorry about that.

- Lilly D.

* * *

Darkness. It was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. His head pounded mercilessly, making him feel as if he'd be sick. Below him the floor was made of cement, and his back ached with discomfort. For a few moments, he just sat in pain, waiting for it to dull into a consistent throb. When it did, he realized where he was.

It all came back to him like a fast-forwarded movie. Cartman calling him and inviting him over, taking him to the basement to show him something, disappearing and then the world going black. Was he still in Cartman's basement?

"Cartman?" he called out, his voice hoarse.

There was a rustling in the corner, as if someone had shifted in their sleep. "Oh, so you're awake, are you?" Yep, it was Cartman all right.

"What the hell did you do?" Kyle demanded, his headache returning steadily.

He heard more shifting before he got an answer. "I didn't do shit," Cartman replied, "You're still in my basement."

"Why?"

Instead of an answer, Kyle only heard footsteps moving across the room, slowly and carefully, looking out for objects in the dark. There was a click, and light flooded the room, burning Kyle's eyes and making his headache worse.

Cartman looked tired, his short brown hair sticking up at odd angles and his jacket wrinkled and buttoned wrong. There were bags under the eyes that stared at Kyle, but the chocolate orbs showed only frustration. "See? No weapons of any kind," he said, holding up his hands.

"D'you want me to thank you?" Kyle asked with a nervous chuckle, relief flooding his senses.

The other didn't laugh. "You've been out for a few hours."

"Yeah, no joke. What the hell did you hit me with?" he asked, feeling the back of his head gingerly.

Cartman shrugged. "A bat. I tried not to hit too hard, but you still bled a little bit." He said the words casually and sincerely, looking anywhere but at the other.

His odd behavior unnerved Kyle. "So, I don't suppose you could tell me _why_ you rendered me unconscious and locked me in your basement, do you?"

"No, I can't."

Kyle chuckled again. "What, is it a secret?"

"No," Cartman replied simply, seeming to beat around the bush.

The redhead sighed and rolled his eyes, already tired of the Nazi's game. "Look, fat ass, I don't want to deal with your shit. Give me some straight answers or let me the hell out of here."

Cartman ignored his words, approaching Kyle with a curious look in his eyes. His steps were slow, as if he was giving himself time to think on his way over, and Kyle felt unable to move. When he arrived, he dropped to his knees and knelt by the Jew, continuing to stare at him.

"What the fuck is your problem, fat ass?" Kyle demanded, giving his best bitch-glare to the brunette.

Instead of a response, Cartman reached his hand out and stroked the side of Kyle's face, his eyes soft and thoughtful and his touch gentle and shy. The tenderness with which Cartman was treating him caught Kyle off guard, and he felt himself forgetting his fear and leaning into the touch for just a second. "C-Cartman, what are you do-doing?" he asked, moving his head to the side and out of the other's reach.

"Wait…" Cartman said softly, his eyes still not meeting Kyle's. He moved his hands to Kyle's shoulders, his thumbs caressing the fabric of his jacket. When Kyle started to speak again, he covered his lips with his own, pulling them into a kiss.

Kyle felt something inside of him change, like the boundaries in his head had broken and his mind was open to anything. The feeling was something new to him, something wrong, and it shouldn't have been happening. But it felt so right… so natural. And in the short few seconds it lasted, Kyle felt something he'd never even come close to, swelling his heart into a size too big for his chest, yet making him feel so empty and fluttery in his stomach.

Cartman pulled back, standing up and storming across the room, kicking the wall in frustration.

"Why the fuck did you just kiss me?" Kyle asked loudly.

Unexpectedly, Cartman whirled around and glared. "Why? I don't know, Kyle, why don't you tell me? Explain all of this to me!"

"Explain all of what?" the other asked, his voice showing hints of fear and annoyance.

"Explain to me why I lured you in here. Why I just kissed you. Why, for the past months, I haven't been able to get my mind off of you. Explain to me the reason I keep looking at you and not being able to take my eyes off. Why the sight of you makes me feel lightheaded. _You_ fucking explain to me, Kyle, why I get this fucking feeling around _you._"

Kyle gulped as he took in the words, unsure of what to say in Cartman's anger, but he needn't have worried, for Cartman carried on.

"And you explain to me why, all of the sudden, I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life, and why I feel as if, without you, I wouldn't have anything left to hold onto."

Kyle's heart pounded as he watched Cartman's angry rant. His mind, for some reason, couldn't retain the words the other was saying. All he could think about was that kiss, and why, for some reason, he wanted to repeat that moment over and over again. "Cartman…" he mumbled, desperate for words to describe his confusion.

"Don't look at me like that!" Cartman exclaimed, pointing a chubby finger at Kyle's face. "You and those green eyes and that perfect face. Don't you pretend that you don't know. Just take your goddamn curse off of me right now, and everything will be okay."

"What curse?"

Cartman threw his hands up. "I know you used your Jew magic on me. You've put me on this awful curse, and you know what, I'll have you know that you didn't win. You can't hurt me with a stupid curse because I actually _like _it," he said with a smirk, "It fills me with this happiness that I never even imagined and it's when I'm around you. I'm overwhelmed with this feeling that I can't even put into words, but it feels amazing. Like the universe is in line."

"There's no curse, Cartman," Kyle explained quietly, "There's no Jew magic."

"EXPLAIN IT TO ME, THEN!" Cartman roared, knocking something off of the table in anger, "Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me and fix it! Fix it right now!"

Something clicked in Kyle's brain, and he stood up with a small, glittery-eyed smile. "I can't explain anything," he said slowly, "But I can show you what it is." He leaned forward and pressed his face to Cartman's, letting the explosions of excitement take him over again. Cartman pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the Jew's waist, deepening the kiss. Their hearts beat in time and their bodies melted into one, creating the most beautiful and natural feeling the two of them had ever felt.

After a few minutes, Cartman pulled away, looking more alive than he had only moments ago. "Thank you, Kyle," he said quietly, stroking the red curls, "It's love."

**FIN**

* * *

So, that was that. It looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word; just sayin'. Haha. I worked on keeping them in character this story, but I think I kind of failed at Cartman. I think the part where he's all pissed off, but the beginning and end don't really fit in. I dunno. So, anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please review. Even if you hated it, give me something. 'Cause I heart you. No homo. Haha, I love saying that.

Love ya!

_**- Lilly D. **_


End file.
